I Can Live With That
by Literary Assassin
Summary: Sorta AU. Will is leaving to avoid breaking Helen's heart, but what if she offered him something, something that only she could offer him. What if she offered him her heart. Forever. She can live with that. Mmm, Lemons,or Lemon really, but who's counting!


**A/N: Hi there! This would be my first Sanctuary fic and I really hope you all like it. They're a little OOC, but who really minds that anyway :D**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't, partly, or even just a tiny bit own any of the characters, ideas etc in this fic except for the four little ideas right at the end, but I'm not one to quibble over something so little!**

**Ooh, fair warning: Here be some hurt-y-ness, which can only be helped by some Lemons/Smut/Lovin! Cos we all love a bit of Will and Helen love don't we!**

**Hope you all like it!**

Will couldn't help the tears, and he didn't attempt to brush them aside as he put the last few things into his bag. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but it was the right thing to do. At least that was what he kept telling himself. It might hurt her for a while, but it wouldn't break her heart. Not with all that was happening between them.

He looked around the room, smiling as he thought of all the late night talks they'd had here over the last ten or so years. And the few arguments that mainly involved her making him feel like a child when it turned out that she was right once again, but he smiled as he recalled the few he had won and the sheepish smile she gave him when she realised she was not the winner.

He closed his eyes and he saw her, standing close to him as they danced, no longer squeamish about the distance between, the lines of discretion between boss and employee blurring to a friendship deeper than it should have been after their many years together. He nodded sadly, once again convinced he was doing the right thing, before walking out of the door, then out of the Sanctuary and out of her life.

"Will?" she called, just as he reached the gate and for a moment, he was tempted to keep walking.

But he stopped and he turned.

"What are you doing?" she was scared, and upset, he could see the tears building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Helen." He whispered, turning to leave, only to have her arm hold him back.

"Stay." She said, not taking her arm off of his. "Stay with me." She whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"I can't Helen." He said sadly. "Because eventually everyone has to leave you, even when they don't want to. You know that." She pulled him back around, cupping his face in his hands.

"I did it." She said resting her forehead on his. "I did it."

It took him a moment to realise what she was talking about and when he did, he took a step back.

"Are you serious?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as she nodded. This changed everything. "You are sure." She nodded again and took a step towards him.

"Stay with me." She whispered, pulling him closer. "Stay with me forever?" she said, leaning in to brush his lips with hers. "Please don't leave me." She mumbled onto his lips.

Smiling for the first time in months Will wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Helen Magnus you already hold me heart for all eternity." He said, kissing her soundly.

"Will!" She screamed, laughing as he spun her around.

"I love you. I always have." He said to her, not letting her go from their embrace.

"I love you Will." She said, stroking his hair as she looked down at him. "And I will love you forever." He laughed into her neck.

"Only you are able to say that to someone with such certainty." He said trailing her neck with his lips and then his tongue, not caring that they were currently standing just inside the gates of the Sanctuary.

"Soon, you can say it back to me." She breathed, her heart rate escalating as he nibbled on her collarbone.

"And I cannot wait." He said suddenly pinning her against the stonework behind them, freeing up his arms to explore the body he had wanted for so long. Her head leant back against the wall as he cupped her breasts through her shirt.

"Oh, we should have done this years ago." She moaned pulling him closer. They were so lost in each other they didn't even notice the Big Guy wander past.

"You two might want to take that inside." He growled, making them jump apart like a couple of teenagers. Will's face turning a pleasant shade of red as he hung his head.

"Ur, right." Will said, once again running a hand through his hair. Helen just smiled at her old friend, who nodded his approval before turning back to whatever it was he was doing before.

"Come with me." She whispered, grabbing his hand. Will couldn't help but laugh as she all but ran back to her rooms, pulling him through the door, before slamming it shut and locking it even as she unbuttoned his shirt, her lips seemingly everywhere making his skin feel like it was on fire.

"Helen." He breathed as she ran her nails up and down his torso, making his squirm. She was halfway through unbuckling his belt when he realised that he in fact was not a passive observer and he picked her back up like before, moving them into her bedroom, dropping her on the bed making her laugh as he fell on top of her.

"Oh I love you." He said into her shoulder as he peeled her top off her, unhooking her bra, throwing it behind them before moving his tongue lower to tease her perfect breast with everything he could.

He lost himself in her body, her hands moving as gently and as thoroughly as his did before they ended up still, looking at each other, devoid of their clothing, their flushed skin pressing against each other as they saw each other's feelings in their eyes. He shifted gently and eased into her, loving the way her eyes fluttered as rolled back into her head as he sank all the way into her with a soft moan.

"Will." She whispered into his mouth as he captured her lips again, his tongue moving slowly against hers, mimicking what he was doing with his hips, taking her higher than she thought was possible, especially with her previous nearly hundred and something years of experience.

Their tempo increased as they both neared their end. They chanted each other's names softly as they clung together tighter, Helen meeting every thrust of Will's.

"I love you Helen Magnus." Will said passionately, finding her centre and flicking her bundle of nerves, toppling her over the edge with a scream of his name, sending him over just as powerfully, filing her with the evidence of his love. He continued to move gently, drawing out her climax, until she stopped him, oblivious to the tears rolling down her face until he gently licked them away.

"Please don't ever leave me." She whispered, content for him to stay inside her just a little longer as they lay in each other's arms.

"I will never leave you." He whispered back kissing her neck. "I will love you forever Helen Magnus." He said, smiling against her skin.

They moved apart, coming back together straight away, Helen's back pressed to his front with his arms wrapped protectively around her and for a moment, she wasn't worried about anything. They had managed this far, and every day from now would be just as exciting now they were together. She coupled her fingers in his, pulling his arms tighter around her belly and sighing when he kissed her shoulder. Tonight he had made her feel more like a woman that any of her lovers throughout the last nearly two centuries had. And if he continued to do that after they had administered the serum she had grafted together from her own, allowing him to spend the rest of eternity with her, then she could definitely live with that.

"I love you Will." She whispered into the night.

She fell asleep, for once not plagued with nightmares, but with dreams of four little blonde children, two boys and two girls running around their expansive home, their eyes matching hers, and they smiles matching his. As she watched the dreamscape, she saw Ashley smiling at her in the distance and Helen waved beaming when Ashley waved back, blowing her a kiss before evaporating into the beyond. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into his arms.

She could definitely live with that.


End file.
